All grown up
by cmdrabenstadt
Summary: Sammy and Casey all grown up! Lots of Cammy! More chapters coming soon
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Sams," Casey said, opening my bedroom door.

"Don't come in! I'm getting dressed!" I yelled.

"How was your day?" he asked, kissing my forehead.

"Fine," I replied, "all this yearbook nomination stuff is getting old."

Casey is a senior in high school, and i'm a junior. We were in the middle of getting nominated as "Most Likely to get Married" for the third time since I had started high school. Four years of dating and we were still going strong.

I've matured a lot since starting high school. Ditching my ratted jeans and sweat shirts for skinny jeans, denim mini skirts, and loose sweaters. I still let my hair do its own thing, as long as it wasn't too crazy. Casey's still my same Casey, just more muscular and tall; he now towers over me. I still enjoy riding my skateboard when I have the time, but between school, Casey, and home, that's not too often.

Marissa, Dot, Holly, and I are still the best of friends, Marissa and I still being the closest. They all pretty much matured they same way I did: just more grown-up looking versions of our younger selves. Holly and Billy have been going out since sophomore year, and things are still going very well for them. They're competing (not really) for the same yearbook title as Casey and I.

After Grams and Hudson got married in Vegas, Grams and I moved into his house, and we became the family I had always wanted. I had my own room, a dog (we got a new dachsund named Tommy), and loving grandparents. Plus, all my friends and Casey could come over whenever they wanted without having to sneak through a fire escape.

This Saturday was prom, and the announcement of the yearbook titles. Marissa was going too with her boyfriend of two years, Charlie. He was kind of a nerd, and he still had bad acne, but he made Marissa happy and he was a good guy, so I was happy. We still had to go dress and shoe shopping, and there were only four days left, so Marissa and I had to go shopping today after school. I had just gotten home and was going to change and meet up with her at the mall when Casey had come in.

"I would really love to stay here and talk with you, and as much as I would like to skip it, we both know I need to find an outfit for Saturday," I said.

"I know, but I didn't see you all day, so I figured I'd stop by. I'll walk you to the mall," he offered sweetly.

"Sounds amazing!" I replied.

The walk to the mall was pretty uneventful. We just talked about school and I asked him what color his cumberbund was, so I could match my dress to it. It was green, because that's the color he thinks I look best in.

I kissed him goodbye when we arrived, and yet another person from our school shouted, "I voted for you guys!"

All of the people were nice for doing that, but after a while, it became pretty irritating.

Marissa and I went into the first store, and I was actually starting to get excited, when she started up with another one of her awkward conversations.

"We're going to do it," she stated vaguely.

"Do what?" I asked, uninterested.

"Tom and I are going to do what you know I'm thinking about," she also said vaguely.

I knew what she was talking about, and I hoped I didn't know what she was going to ask next.

"Sooooooo why are you telling me this?"

"I need advice, silly!"

"And what makes you think I know anything about that?" I replied slyly.

"Oh come on! You guys have been dating for four years and you don't think that nobody knows that you did_ that," _she added.

"Ok, if you're so smart and think you know everything about us, then when did it happen."

"His New Years Eve party, dummy!"

_Shoot. Did everybody know?_

"How many people know?" I asked, surprised.

"Ha! So it is true. And come on Sammy! Four years and you think no one knows. They don't know specifics, just generally. Only Holly, Billy, and I know when it happened."

"I guess it is a given," I stated calmly, not wanting to further the conversation, "Now lets focus on dress shopping."

I had had my eye on this gorgeous emerald green, floor-length dress throughout that whole conversation, so I snatched it up in my size and tried it on. It was a v-neck, fitted satin dress, with a chiffon overlay to make it flow in the breeze. It had a short train, and the whole bottom half was covered in a sequined beaded design. It was absolutely perfect.

"Oh my god Sammy! You have to get that one!"

All I could do was grin at myself in the mirror while Marissa squealed over me. The store clerk brought over a matching pair of satin emerald heels that I have to say were pretty comfortable. I ended up buying the dress and the shoes, and Marissa got a blush pink chiffon dress that had scattered beading and a gorgeous train.

We decided to go to my house afterwards and try some hair and makeup ideas, and I have to say, I was getting pretty excited for Saturday!

After much thought and many hours of curling irons, bobby pins, eye liner, and makeup brushes, we each decided on our prom-night look. Marissa went with a bright red lipstick and a simple cat eye, with side swept curls to show off her earrings and frame her face. I went with a loose updo with curled pieces that fell at my temples. For my makeup I went with shimmery silver eyeshadow, some mascara, and a peachy pink lip gloss. Saturday seemed just too far away!

Prom Night:

I was sitting in the living room with Marissa, waiting for our boyfriends to come pick us up (Ironic right?), and trying to console Grams. She was sobbing about how beautiful we both looked and how she was so ashamed that Lady Lana wouldn't bother to come see her daughter on her special day. I had been over this for years. I was past the point where Lady Lana could do or say anything that would ruin my day, and it's not like she calls or visits anymore, so I became determined long ago that she would not ruin _anything_ for me, especially my prom night.

Eventually Casey and Tommy Came and picked us up in the Cadillac they rented, and I have to say, Casey looked _extremely_ handsome. And I know that's a cliche thing to say, _but it's true._ He had slicked back his hair so I could see his chocolatey brown eyes, and with his black and white tux, he looked like a movie star. Much more handsome than Brad Pitt.

The whole night was a blur of happiness, but Marissa was nervous the whole time. I told her not to worry about it, that she didn't have to if she didn't want to. But she just kept saying, "What if I do something wrong?"

I simply replied, "It's always awkward the first time."

That seemed to console her, so I gave her a little push towards the dance floor and told her to enjoy the night.

Casey and I danced the night away. Slow songs, fast songs, you name it, we danced to it. I'm sure we looked like fools, just like the 8th grade farewell dance, but who cares? We had fun doing it.

Casey slept over at my house that night since it was so late. I snuggled into his chest and fell fast asleep. When I woke up the next morning, Casey's arms were still wrapped around me, but he was awake. I didn't want him to leave, so I just pretended to still be asleep. I laid there like that for a few minutes until he gently laid me back down onto the bed, so he could get up and go downstairs.

I fell asleep for a few more hours, and when I woke up it was to the smell of bacon and eggs, and Casey standing shirtless in the doorway.

"Have Grams and Hudson seen you like that?" I inquired. Sometimes he's oblivious to his sexiness.

"They left before we woke up to go out to breakfast and to do some shopping," he replied plainly, "Come on downstairs, I made you some breakfast."

While I was eating, I realized just how much I loved Casey and wondered how I would live without him. I wouldn't. That was plain and simple. And I just began to fully appreciate what he has done for me in my life. I didn't want for him to ever leave my life, I wanted him here with me forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey's been gone for a few months shooting some movie in Hollywood. But no matter how hard he had begged me, I had refused to stay down there with him. It just held bad memories for me down there, like why my mother left me, and I just didn't want to relive that.

Today was my birthday, and Casey had already told me that he wouldn't be able to make it back to Santa Martina. So I layed on the couch in our house until Billy came at 1.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMMY KEYE-STA!" Billy yelled, with his usual grand entrance.

Billy was 24 now, but not much had changed. He still made everybody laugh and was his usual boisterous self 24/7.

He had brought along his fiance, Holly, also one of my best friends, and of course, Marissa.

"We are taking you out to dinner and a movie!" Billy squealed. _Squealed._

"Sounds great guys," I replied depressedly.

"Aw, come on Sammy. You know Casey wishes he could be here, but he can't. And i'm sure he'll make it up to you as soon as he can," Marissa said sympathetically. She was doing a very muted version of the Mckenze dance, so I knew something was up.

"I know, I know. What restaurant are we going to?" I tried to ask interestedly.

"131 Main!" It was Marissa's turn to squeal.

My mouth gaped open. Of course she had picked the single most fanciest restaurant within a twenty mile radius of Santa Martina. Which means, dresses and makeup.

"And you know what that means!" Marissa said with an evil grin on her face, "Hair and makeup and dresses for both of you!"

Holly and I groaned on que. I wasn't as bad about this as I was in Junior High. _But still._

Marissa put my hair in loose waves with just a little bit of sparkly eyeshadow and eyeliner. She picked me out a red fit-and-flare dress with a mesh long sleeve top that had polka dots on it. And I have to say, I looked pretty darn good.

The movie was funny, and Billy elbowed me in the rib cage after every joke. I swear I had bruises by the time it was over. When it finally ended, we all got up and left to go to dinner.

Everything seemed fine until we got there and sat down. Marissa took me into the bathroom to fix up my hair, and as we walked out, she said she had to get something out of her car. Strange. She had her purse and everything. As I got back to the table, I realized Holly and Billy were no longer there, but someone I loved even more was. Casey. _My Casey_ was sitting at the table instead.

I couldn't help but run back to the table, getting me looks from the older, more _refined,_ people in the restaurant. I strangled him in a huge hug before sitting back down in my respective seat.

"Casey Casey Casey why didn't you tell me!" I said all in one breath.

"It's a surprise silly. Shooting ended early so I took a last minute flight back to Santa Martina. Here, I got you flowers," he said, handing me at least a dozen white roses.

"You didn't have to get me anything, you are plenty enough!"

"And I have one more surprise, but that will come later."

"Casey you're too much!" I gasped.

"I know," he replied smuggly, with smirk on his face, "Did I tell you you look absolutely gorgeous? Because you do. You don't even compare to those fake actresses in Hollywood. And I won't make you, but it would mean the world to me if you went to the movie premier with me." I blushed before replying:

"Of course Case, but I still won't move there."

He gave a dejected sigh before saying, "I know."

Just then, Marissa, Holly, Billy walked in holding a gigantic, three tier cake of my favorite flavor, chocolate.

"HAPPY 24TH BIRTHDAY SAMMY KEYE-STA!" Billy yelled, while Marissa and Holly started to sing.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Sammy! Happy Birthday to you!" they sang, in a not-so-much harmony. But it was special all the same.

By the end of the song, almost everybody in the restaurant was singing, but the only person I cared about just then was Casey. He grinned as he kissed me on the cheek, and at that moment, I wouldn't have wished to be anywhere else in the world.

We laughed and ate cake and just had fun the whole night. We finally left around 10:00 PM, and Marissa, Holly, and Billy told me that Casey wanted to talk to me and that I could ride home in his car. I found him standing by his midnight blue mustang in the side lot of the restaurant.

"Marissa said you wanted to talk to me?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Lets go take a walk in the park, I like the trees at night," he said a little nervous, a little tired, like he'd been thinking a lot.

It was still early spring and it got cold at night, so Casey gave me his suit coat when he saw I was shivering.

"Sammy, there's something i've been meaning to ask you for a long time, but I was too scared to ask you. And I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so Sammy, will you marry me?" he asked, bending down on one knee.

I was speechless. My hands covered my gaping mouth, as I nodded my head up and down vigorously.

He took my left hand, and put the ring on my ring finger. He kissed my lips and pulled me into a gigantic bear hug.

"I love you so much," he whispered almost inaudibly into my ear.

That night, while Casey was sleeping, I really looked at the ring. It had a huge emerald on the top, with ivy covered in diamonds as the band. It must have costed a fortune. On the inside it was engraved, "You're my troublemaker now."

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

That morning I woke up to Marissa yelling and shaking me saying, "WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP SAMMY IT'S YOUR WEDDING DAY!"

I sat up groggily and rubbed my eyes. Could it really be? It seemed like just yesterday that he had proposed. I still couldn't believe it. _I was getting married._

The wedding was on a beach in the Florida Keys (no pun intended). It was private and had lots of trees and colorful birds. The theme was just relaxed, but not too casual. Very classy.

My dress was very flowy with lots of chiffon and lace. It blew beautifully with the wind. I was going with loose curls and neutral makeup to accent my green eyes. Marissa, Holly, and Dot were my bridesmaids. They had similar hair and makeup but wore pale turquoise dresses of the same material. The colors of the wedding were turquoise and cream, to match the colors of the beach. The ceremony was at 6:00, just as the sun started to set. We put lanterns and string lights in the trees so that everything would glow.

Soon, it was time for me to walk down the aisle. I had decided that I wanted Hudson to walk me down. He was the one that deserved the honor the most. Throughout all those years of my life, he was always there for me, giving me advice. He was more of a father than my real Dad would ever be. A couple of years ago I tried frantically to find my Dad, but with no luck. Eventually, Casey convinced me that if he hadn't wanted to meet me all of these years, that he didn't deserve me now. So I quit.

The violinist started to play the soft song we had picked out, and as I started to walk, I saw Casey tear up, and Billy gave him a little shove with his elbow, trying to get him to stop. I chuckled to myself, remembering when Billy and Holly got married just a couple months ago, and Billy had cried his eyes out during the whole ceremony.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur, and my eyes only focused on Casey, and his beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I always got lost in.

The ceremony on the beach was amazing, with candles and lanterns everywhere. We danced all night and ate amazing food and cake and just had fun, like we used to back in highschool and junior high. Just like old times.

We got back so late and we were so tired that I just fell asleep in Casey's arms. I was too tired to do anything else. We slept till about 2:00 PM in our beach house that we rented as our honeymoon. We had kayaking and parasailing and skydiving planned for those two weeks, and much more. So let the fun begin!

**Sorry super short chapter! I have all of them written so I just need to edit and post them! The next few are much longer I swear... But if you could review that would so fabulous of you!**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up on a Thursday morning as sick as i'd ever been. I was throwing up and got dizzy just trying to focus my eyes on something. Casey had to go on set, so I called Marissa and asked her if she could come stay with me for a while. She said she would be there in 15 minutes.

When she walked in the door she said, "Boy, you are a mess."

"I know and I felt fine just yesterday! I can't think of anything I ate that would have made me this sick."

After some more throwing up, she asked, "Is there any chance you could be pregnant. I mean, you and Casey have been married for a year and a half, it's about time."

"No! At least i'm pretty sure there isn't!" I replied hurriedly.

"Well, let me run to the store and get you some soup, then we'll see," she said suspiciously.

She came back about twenty minutes later with a can of chicken noodle soup and three pregnancy tests. I started to worry. Did Casey even want kids? Even if he did, did he want them now? He was so busy with work, would he even have time for this? He wouldn't leave me would he?

"Go take the test while I heat up your soup," Marissa ordered.

I went to the bathroom and read the directions carefully. I waited two minutes, and then looked at the result. It was positive. I took another. Still positive. I took the very last test, hoping it would say something different, but it was yet another positive test.

"What are you doing up there?" Marissa yelled, "Your soups getting cold!"

"I'll be down in a second!" I yelled back.

I trudged down the stairs holding the three positive tests, and shoved them towards Marissa.

"SAMMY OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?! YOU AND CASEY ARE GOING TO HAVE BABY AND OH MY GOD IT'S GOING TO BE SOOOOO CUTE!"

"Marissa calm down! It's not for sure until you go to the doctor!"

"Sammy there are THREE positive ones of course it's for sure!"

Then I started to worry. What would Casey say? How do I tell him?

"If it's a girl you have to name it Marissa!"

"Of course yeah whatever," I said, distractedly eating my soup.

It's been a couple days since I found out and still haven't found enough courage to tell Casey. I don't know why, but I just get all nervous when I think I've finally gotten brave enough to tell him. I try to control my cravings around him, but sometimes I just can't help myself. That night at dinner was when I decided I had to tell him soon.

We were sitting at a table in a restaurant, eating our food, and I could tell Casey knew something was up.

"What's wrong Sams?" Casey asked worriedly.

"Nothing, just a cramp," I replied assuringly.

It's getting too late, I told myself. You have to tell him soon.

I will, I will.

C'mon just say it ya big baby.

But what will he say?

Why don't you just tell him and find out.

"So um Casey according to a certain test and the uh doctor I sorta kind of maybe am pregnant?" I said lamely.

At first he just stared, registering what I just said, before his face broke into a wide grin and he leaned across the table to kiss me.

"Sammy that's great! I mean, that's awesome! We have so much to do, we need to get home!"

I laughed at his eagerness, "Calm down. We have nine months!"

"I guess we do," he said, still grinning.

I am four months pregnant now, with twins. Shocking, I know. The first doctor appointment that Casey and I went to together was when we found out. At first I was scared that we couldn't handle it, that Casey wouldn't be happy, but seeing Casey's smile and his shining chocolatey eyes reassured me that that was a fantastic thing to be blessed with.

"That there is the head, and there's the other one," the doctor said, pointing at the screen.

"Do you want to know the genders?" he asked us.

"I don't want to know until they're born," I said, "But you can tell Casey."

The doctor handed a piece of paper to Casey," and Casey grinned.

"Now there is just one thing I want to point out to you," the doctor said, "One of the babies is significantly smaller than the other, so I would suggest you stay on bed rest and not strain yourself for the next couple of months until they are born, just to make sure they're weights even out and they are both healthy when they are born."

He reassured us that everything would be fine, that I just needed to be careful and keep myself in good health.

Being 5 months pregnant, with twins, on bed rest, is not fun in any way. I ran out of tv shows to watch about a month ago, and Marissa can only stay at my house for so long. She comes over Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for a couple hours and on Saturday we go out shopping or to lunch, but the rest of the week I busy myself with paperwork from the police station where I work and housework, both I hate with a passion.

Sleeping gets pretty uncomfortable, seeing as I practically have a basketball on the front of me. Casey works on the nursery when he gets home from work and sometimes on the weekends. We have a large, window filled room in our house that we decided would be perfect for the babies once they are born. Marissa is helping to pick out paint colors, furniture, and bedding, which she absolutely loves.

Casey and I decided on eight names, four girl ones and four boy ones, since I don't know the genders yet. For a girl we have Marissa, Autumn, Ellie, and Rose, and for a boy we have William, Casey (I insisted), Matthew, and Henry. Marissa insisted that we at least consider her name, or else she would forge the birth certificate, which we would not want to happen.

Six and a half months:

I've been having some pretty bad cramps lately, and when I get them, I can barely move. Tonight they were especially bad, and when they woke me up in the middle of the night, I just went downstairs so that I wouldn't wake up Casey with my groaning, and watched some The Office reruns.

About 30 minutes into the show, I felt water trickle down my leg. I got up, but as I did, the rest of wherever it was coming from gushed out and onto me and the floor.

"CASEY!" I screamed, "CASEY I NEED HELP!"

He ran downstairs, and when he saw me soaking wet, he asked me if I was ok.

"My water broke, I think i'm going into labor."

"Ok wow, um lets grab some stuff, don't worry, it'll be ok, and we'll drive right down to the hospital."

Now I wasn't really too worried, but I could tell that Casey was freaking out really bad.

"Casey, don't worry, i'll be ok, just go grab some clothes, and i'll be fine."

He ran upstairs and grabbed my stuff as quick as he could. Now, we would have had things planned better but we weren't expecting this for another three months. He started the car, then came back inside to help me out to the car. The contractions were getting rapidly worse.

Casey's POV:

Seeing Sammy in so much pain was the hardest thing for me to watch. Her crouching over with beads of sweat on her forehead from the pain, it made me wish I could take some of the pain for her, but that's impossible, so the least I could do was get her to the hospital as quickly as possible.

From the looks of it though, it seemed like everybody decided to drive as slow as possible, but only when they were in front me, otherwise they rode up my butt.

I could tell the pain was getting worse. She was going from tightly closing her eyes to strangling the car arm and saying, "OW OW OW oh god Casey drive faster!"

And I tried, I really tried, but there was really nothing I could do.

**Yay! Cammy babies! it's incredibly cheesy I knowXD anyways... please review! it means the world to me!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sammy's POV:

In the car I called Marissa in between my extreme bouts of pain, and told her I was in labor, and she said she would call Holly and Billy and that they would be at the hospital ASAP. The drive seemed like it took forever, but when we finally arrived, and they gave me a few shots of pain meds, I felt 100 times better.

Marissa, Holly, and Billy, arrived some time during my pain medication filled daze, and I didn't wake up until they told me it was time to start pushing. Marissa was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement, but I hardly noticed. Casey was constantly asking the doctors if I was okay, if the babies were coming too early, and if they would be okay. They always reassured him that we would all be fine, and eventually, he believed them.

You're probably wondering why I have no family with me besides Casey, but that is because I have none left. Lady Lana OD on heroin a couple months after our wedding (Which she did not attend) and died shortly after that. Grams and Hudson are in a nursing home together. Grams is almost done with her long battle with breast cancer, but she swore she would live to see her first grandchildren born. Hudson is not suffering anything, just old age. He still gives the best advice, and we drink tea sometimes on the balcony of his nursing home room. The nursing home is bringing them by later after they are born.

The doctors told me it was time, but I was on so much pain medication that I couldn't feel a thing. I never quite woke up from that daze until they put the first one on my chest. It was a girl. A minute later the second one was handed to Casey. It was also a girl. They took them both and cleaned them and weighed them, and when they came back, I was almost asleep, so they handed them both to Casey.

They were incredibly tiny, only about 4 lbs., and I wondered if they would have to stay at the hospital until they were bigger. I must have accidentally said something about it, because Casey reassured me that that would not happen, that the doctors told him that they were both perfectly healthy, and not to worry.

Marissa, Billy, and Holly came back into the room after a couple of minutes when the doctors were gone, and Marissa was practically bursting with the excitement she was trying to contain. Billy had one of the babies, which already worried me, but then he started to dance while he was holding it, which scared the heck out of me.

By this time, I was absolutely exhausted. They all told me to go to sleep before Hudson and Grams came by in the morning. It only took me twenty seconds after I lay my head on the pillow to slowly drift into a peaceful, happy sleep.

Casey's POV:

Seeing your daughters being born, it's a surreal experience. And having one of them handed to you, and seeing her for the first time, it's the best feeling. Sammy was so tired, I don't even think she knew what was going on. She was always mumbling things she was worried about, and to be honest, it was kind of funny seeing her like that, all drugged and out of it. I don't even think she realized she was talking.

I held both of them for a while, while Sammy slept and before anyone came to visit. The baby I was holding on my right had light brown hair like Sammy's, but she looked just like me. Same eye set, same nose, same cheekbones, but I could tell that she would be exactly like Sammy. Same spunk and spontaneous actions, brave and fearless, everything that I loved about Sammy.

The baby on my left had dark red hair, almost like mine, but less brown. Sammy said that her mother had had that hair color before she bleached it, and that it might be her natural hair color. She looked exactly like Sammy, and I really hoped that she had the same emerald eyes that Sammy had.

Marissa, Billy, and Holly came back in, and, of course, Marissa was bursting with excitement. Billy asked if he could hold one of them, so I reluctantly handed him the baby that looked like me. At first he was okay, but then he started to spin and dance around with the baby still in his arms. The look of horror on Sammy's face was priceless. I went over and carefully removed the baby from his arms, to Sammy's relief.

Eventually they all left, with promises to be back the next morning. Sammy was getting some much needed sleep, so I just sat and thought about how far we had come, and how much we had gone through to get to this point. But nothing could keep us from our happiness, especially not our parents. My Mom did not like the fact that I married Sammy, so we do not talk anymore. My Dad was off in Hollywood shooting some movie that was more important than the birth of his Granddaughters. But I would not let that bring me down on such a happy occasion. I was here, now, with my new family.

Sure enough, the next morning at eight they were all back in the hospital room. And though she never said it, I could tell Marissa wanted to know the names. I looked at Sammy, looking refreshed, her green eyes shining with pride.

"I think we decided on their names," I said, "The one with red hair will be named Autumn Rose, and the one with brown hair will be named Ellie Marissa."

Marissa squealed at the sound of her name actually being one of theirs, and I could tell that Sammy was happy. But was even happier when Grams and Hudson walked through the door. They were both smiling wide and looked in good health.

I could tell that Sammy wanted to jump up and hug them, but she realized she was holding two babies and that that was probably impossible. They both hugged her and told her how beautiful she looked, and then took one of the babies she was holding.

Sammy's POV:

I was so incredibly happy that Grams and Hudson were able to see my my babies, my _daughters. _ It meant the world to me that they were here, that they could see them. I wanted to jump up and hug them, but sadly, I could not. They each came to my bedside and kissed me on my forehead and gave me a hug. I handed Grams, Ellie, and I gave Autumn to Hudson.

"Did you decide what you are going to name them, Samantha?" Grams asked.

"Yeah. You are holding Ellie Marissa Acosta, and Hudson is holding Autumn Rose Acosta," I told them proudly.

"Beautiful, beautiful names," Hudson replied.

"I agree," smiled Grams.

"I am so happy that you guys made it here today," I said with a tear in my eye, "It really means the world to me."

"Samantha, I wouldn't miss this for anything," said Grams, "And i'll be around for a long time to see them grow up and become beautiful young women, just like you."

"What do you mean?" I asked confusedly.

"My PET scan came back negative today, my cancer is gone!" she said happily, "I have a long twenty years ahead of me, and I plan to spend it around people I love, and do things that I like to do, and that includes spending a lot of time with my granddaughters."

The tears rolled down my cheeks as I leaped up and gave her a giant bear hug.

"Careful Samantha, don't crush the poor child."

I laughed when she said that, and told Casey to take a picture of them all together, Grams, Hudson, Ellie, and Autumn. It was one of the most happiest moments in my life, captured in one single picture, and I would cherish it forever.

** YAY! THE TWINS ARE BORN! SO LIKE YOU GUYS SHOULD REALLY REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH:) ESPECIALLY IMMASTARTARIOT YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY PERFECT OMG!**


	6. Chapter 6

1 year later:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELLIE AND AUTUMN, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" everybody sang at the top of their lungs.

I couldn't believe that they were already one, it feels like just yesterday they were born. They were growing so fast, and I was so proud of them, but I wanted them to stop, or at least slow down. Because before I know it, they'll be in school, and then they'll be grown up in the blink of an eye. That's why I take every day slow, and stay with them as much as I can.

We were at their first birthday party. Grams, Hudson, Marissa, Billy, Holly, and of course Casey and I were all there. The two smiling, giggling girls were in high chairs at the table, laughing at all of us singing, and looking at their giant birthday cake. Ellie was unhappy though, she doesn't like to be buckled into, strapped into, or stuck in anything. So, of course, she was trying to wriggle her way out of her high chair. She's been trying to figure out how to unbuckle the clip, and she was getting increasingly better at it. So I wasn't surprised when she finally figured it out right then and climbed out of the chair. She got down and quickly ran to Casey, she's a total Daddy's girl.

Casey picked her up and kissed her on the forehead. My heart melted. It melts any time I see him with the girls. Ellie looks exactly like Casey. She has his same chocolatey brown eyes, same smile, everything about her resembled Casey, except that she had my hair. She was a feisty one, she never did anything she didn't want to do. She was always the first to do everything: walk, talk, jump off the couch, climb out of her crib. You name it, she's done it.

Autumn sat quietly in her high chair, being her usual quiet self. She still had dark red hair, but her eyes had gone from a deep blue, to the same emerald green that mine were. Her hair also curled in perfect, unfrizzy ringlets. Casey says that she looks exactly like me. She was quiet and shy, but stood up for herself if she needed to. She was a girly girl. And now that I think about it, Ellie and Autumn are like Marissa and I. Autumn is like Marissa, girly and sweet, and Ellie is like me, feisty and brave. Maybe history is repeating itself.

Holly and Billy are expecting a baby in about 5 months. Holly wanted one after she saw Autumn and Ellie, but their only having one, not twins. Marissa is trying to convince her husband Charlie that they should start having kids, i'm not sure how far she's gotten with that. But with how persistent Marissa is, i'm sure it will be soon.

I still have have my same job at the police station, and Casey's still an actor, which is nice, because when he's not on set, he can stay with the girls. Grams and Hudson recently bought a beach house on the coast about 25 minutes away, that they are going to live at full time. Grams got restless at the nursing home, so they decided to leave.

Right now, I'm just enjoy life while it's going really well, and make sure that I file away every milestone and memory that we make as a family, and keep it for a day when i'm not feeling so happy. Because I know those days happen, and things change, but right here, right now, things are good.

**Yeah I know super cheesyXD well you know what to do, pleaaaaaaase review ilysm:)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"When are Aunty Holly and Aunty Marissa and Uncle Billy and Uncle Charlie coming?"

"They'll be here in two hours, Autumn, but right now we need to ice the cupcakes."

"Can I help? And are they bringing baby Cameron?"

"Of course. And of course they're bringing Cam. You can't leave a baby alone at your house. Aunt Marissa and Uncle Charlie are bringing Jack and Willow, too. Here, come put the purple icing on the cupcakes."

"Gramma and Pappap are coming soon right?"

"Yes baby, they'll be here in five minutes."

I looked over at the little girl, just 4 years old, with her mass of red curls and her freckled face. Her green eyes shining with anticipation of her party. She had requested half of the cupcakes be purple, because that was her favorite color. She was always curious, always asking questions. She was an observer, always picking up on things that no one noticed. She was brave, just quiet. Unlike her sister, the loud, feisty one that was always getting herself into trouble. I have some respect for my mother, this must have been what it was like to raise me.

Right now, Autumn was bent over her cupcakes, focusing hard to make sure they turned out perfect. She turned with her back towards me, and I saw leaves and burrs sticking out of the back of her hair.

"Autumn, how did you get that in your hair?" knowing it was going to take forever to get that out of her curls.

"Ellie and I went into the woods, and we was climbing trees, but I jumped down and fell over and I musta gotten leaves in my hair when I did."

I chuckled to myself, thinking how I used to drag Marissa to do things like that, and how one time her pants got ripped on a fence. I looked out the window and saw Casey trying to coax Ellie out of the tree, but with no luck. Finally, picked her up and threw her over so shoulder. She was wriggling around, probably yelling too, but Casey was strong, and he was the one thing she could not escape from.

I sat down on a chair and told Autumn to sit down on my lap so that I could pick the leaves and burrs out of her hair. It was a slow process, but it could be done. The back door opened, and I heard Casey come in carrying and laughing Ellie. He was tickling her to get her to stop yelling, and boy was it working.

"What happened?" Casey asked, gesturing towards Ellie.

"Ellie dragged her into the tree, and she fell out and got leaves and burrs in her hair. Now i'm trying to pick it out."

"Of course Ellie did that," he said with a chuckle.

While we were talking, Ellie had gone into the kitchen and was eating out of the bowl of icing. She came back into the dining room with a spoon full of green icing, with it covering her face and hands.

"Ellie! You are such a troublemaker!" I said laughing.

"But it tastes good!" she said back, still licking the spoon.

"Can you take her upstairs and clean her up and dress her?" I said to Casey, "Her dress is on her bed, and make sure you brush her hair!" I yelled to him as he walked upstairs, carrying Ellie.

"I heard it's a couple little girls' birthday!" I heard the familiar voice of Hudson.

"Pappap!" cried Autumn, jumping up from my lap.

"There's a birthday girl!" said Hudson, "What did you get in your hair?"

"Me and Ellie was climbing trees!" she said excitedly, "Gramma!"

"Hi Autumn! Happy Birthday!" said Grams, lifting Autumn up into a hug, "Oh my, we need to fix up your hair."

"I was working on it!" I yelled from the dining room, walking towards the front door to greet them.

"Hi Grams, Hi Hudson," I said, kissing Grams on the cheek, and giving Hudson a hug, "Ellie took Autumn on a little adventure, then came in and ate all the green icing," I said with a dejected sigh.

"That child is exactly like you were," Grams said with a smile, shaking her head slowly.

"MOMMY DON'T MAKE ME WEAR A DRESS! DADDY'S TRYINA MAKE ME WEAR IT BUT I DON'T WANT TO! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME WEAR IT!" Ellie yelled from upstairs.

I was just putting my hand to my forehead as Ellie ran downstairs with no pants on, her hair a ratted mess, and green icing still covering her face. Casey came bounding down the stairs after her.

"Mommy, i'm gonna go put my dress on," Autumn said sweetly. Those two were polar opposites.

"Okay baby but come back down so I can fix your hair."

"I will Mommy," Autumn said with a smile.

Then walked in Marissa, Charlie, Billy, and Holly, with all of their kids. Ellie ran up to Billy in all her messy glory, and started climbing his leg.

"Uncle Billy guess what guess what! Autumn and I climbed the big tree in backyard today and I made it to the top but Autumn fell and got leaves in her hair and I didn't want to get out but Daddy made me and then he turned into the tickle monster but he was talkin to Mommy and I ate all the green icing and then he tried to make me wear a dress but I ran downstairs!"

"Woah slow down Ellie girl! One sentence at a time!" he said, putting her on his shoulders.

"Ellie you need to go get dressed, then you can tell Uncle Billy your story."

"NO NO NO I'M NOT WEARING A DRESS I REFUSE!" she yelled, climbing off of Billy shoulders, getting ready to bolt out the door.

Autumn and Casey came down the stairs. Autumn had picked out a green dress with matching sparkly shoes and a green bow. Her hair was smoothed out, with no burrs or leaves, her face and hands were clean, she looked perfect. Extremely unlike her sister, who was now running around the front yard, still pantsless. Casey ran out to go get her, and she stood still for a second, before sprinting around the house towards the tree she was climbing earlier. Billy ran out to try and catch her before she climbed to high, but it was too late. She was already too high.

"Jesus, Sammy, you've got your hands full," Marissa said with a laugh.

"Tell me about it. She's like this 24/7, I swear to god."

We were still looking out the back window, watching Casey climb the tree. He finally got up to her, grabbed her, and handed her down to Billy. Even though I couldn't hear her, I could tell she was screaming. Casey jumped down from the tree, and quickly took her from Billy. He swung her over his back again, and carried her, kicking and screaming, into the house. I ran over and took her from him.

"If you don't put on your dress and get cleaned up, i'll make sure Autumn and Willow get to eat your cupcakes," I whispered in her ear.

She stopped struggling, but didn't say anything back. I assumed she would do what I said.

"We'll be right back. Casey can you come help me? There's food and drinks in the kitchen, make yourself at home!" I said.

Casey picked Ellie up and took her upstairs, with me trailing behind. When we got into the girls' room, it looked like an animal had come and torn everything up.

"What happened?" I asked, extremely surprised.

"Ellie happened," Casey said with a laugh.

I searched around, and finally found her dress laying under piles of clothes. I had picked one out in her favorite color, dark blue, and had tried to make it as comfortable as possible. I even got her a blue pair of converse to go with it, her favorite kind of shoes.

"NO NO MOMMY PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME WEAR IT! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE!"

"Ellie, if you don't wear it, you'll lose your cupcake, and your dessert for the week," I said calmly.

"I DON'T CARE JUST DON'T MAKE ME WEAR IT! I HATE DRESSES! I DON'T WANNA WEAR IT!"

Now, she was only wearing underwear, and she was running all around the room, trying to escape Casey's grasp. Then there was a knock at the door, and Billy walked.

"Uncle Billy don't let them make me wear a dress! You can't let them!" she yelled, hugging his leg.

"As much as I would like to, I can't do that," Billy said.

But she was quicker than us, and Billy forgot to lock the door, so ran out to the hallway, and slid down the stairs on her stomach, which had to hurt, but she didn't care. She ran to everyone in the living room, but Autumn stopped her and whispered something in her ear. Ellie smiled, and ran back to where we were in the hallway. She grabbed the dress out of my hands, and slipped it on over her head. She sat on the floor and pulled on her shoes. She washed her face, brushed her hair, and came back very calm and clean, smiling. I have to admit, I was suspicious.

"That's my good girl," Casey said, picking her up and kissing her on the forehead.

"Can we eat pizza now?" asked Autumn.

"Of course baby girl."

Everybody ate, and danced, and played games the rest of the night. Ellie stayed in her dress the whole night (not expected), but, of course, did not stay clean. We ate cake just as it started to get dark. I was about to set up a movie for the kids so all of the adults could talk, but then I saw Ellie give Autumn a nod, and they both said they left some toys outside, and that they were going to go get them. They ran out the door and back to the side of the house. When they came back around, they were holding a long, wide piece of tulle that came from underneath Ellie's dress. She balled it up, and her and Autumn started to climb the tree. That's when I saw what she was going to do.

"Casey! Oh my god she's going to jump off the tree!" I yelled.

Casey looked up from talking to Billy, and went over to the window to see what Marissa and I were looking at. Ellie was standing on a branch, fairly low, but still high up, and had the two ends of the tulle in her hands, like a parachute. Casey ran out, but she had already jumped. She didn't exactly float, but it wasn't the same as just jumping. She landed in the giant pile of leaves her and Autumn had made earlier. Leaves exploded everywhere! Autumn jumped down from the tree and then jumped onto Ellie in the leaves. They were laughing and throwing leaves in the air, wrestling around, then Casey jumped in with them. He started to tickle them, but they pushed him onto his back and started to jump and throw leaves on top of him. I took out the camera and snapped a picture, all three of them smiling. They were perfect, absolutely perfect.

They came back inside after a little while. Casey came in carrying Autumn in the front, with Ellie on his back like a monkey. Ellie had leaves in her hair, dirt on her face, and rosy cheeks from the cold. But she was smiling, and that made it okay. Autumn had rosy cheeks too, but she wasn't dirty. Her hair was sticking out everywhere, and she had leaves in her hair too.

"Okay it's movie time now guys!" I yelled to all the kids.

They jumped up and ran towards the library where the big TV was.

"Do you guys want Horton Hears a Who or Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs?"

I got a unanimous "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs," so I put it in DVD player and left the five of them to their movie.

When I finally got back to all of my friends, Grams and Hudson were getting up.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"Oh I think it's time for us to go. We need to get to bed, but we'll see you Saturday. You're still coming so we can go to the beach, right?" said Grams.

"Of course we're still coming," I replied, hugging them both goodbye.

I waved as they got into their Volkswagen and drove away. Before I could turn around and go back to our guests, someone enveloped me in a gigantic hug.

"The tickle monsters going to get you," Casey said, starting to tickle me, "I've hardly talked to you today," he said sadly.

"I've been dealing with two rambunctious little girls," I said, "We should get back to them, we can talk later."

"Of course," he said, kissing the top of my head.

We walked back into the dining room to all of our friends.

"Jesus Sammy, how do you control her?" Billy asked with a laugh, referring to Ellie.

"Lots of bribing and the tickle monster."

"I don't even know how you keep track of her," Marissa said, chuckling and shaking her head.

"More importantly, how does the preschool handle her. I swear she's in time out half of the day." I said, thinking about how many times I get called at the station, listening to what Ellie did that day, and how good Autumn was, "So how have you all been?"

"Pretty good," said Marissa, "I can't believe Jack's starting preschool already, and WIllow's turning 2 next month. Time flies by so fast."

"I know! The teacher was talking about moving Autumn to kindergarten, but she's already so young, and I don't want her to be in a higher grade than Ellie, and lord knows that child would not be able to handle kindergarten."

While Marissa and I were chatting, and the guys went off to throw a football outside, Holly was frantically trying to calm a two month old Cameron.

"Here, let me see him, Holly. You look like you could use a break," I said, holding out my arms for her to hand him to me.

"I swear he has colic, but the doctor says he doesn't. He cries constantly, and I just cannot get him to stop," she said, flustered.

"You know, Ellie used to do that too, and look at her now," I said, laughing.

She gave me a look of pure terror and said, "Oh god, I cannot handle that. No way, no how."

"It's ok, I don't think anyone can quite replicate Ellie. She's like a stick of dynamite with her fuse always lit," Marissa said, reassuring her, "I'm sure he's just going through a faze, don't worry about it."

While we were talking, I had been rocking Cam back and forth, and he had fallen asleep. I got up and layed him down in his carseat.

"Thank you so much Sammy. Between Leah's monster fear and Cam, I hardly get any sleep. Billy's like a rock, he never hears anything, so I always have to get up."

"That's Billy for ya!" Marissa and I said in unison.

"Oh god. Don't even get me started," said Holly with a groan.

The guys came in from outside, all laughing and smiling.

"I think it's time for us to head out," said Charlie, "Jack has school in the morning."

"Yeah, I thinks it's probably time for us to get going," said Holly tiredly.

"I'll go round up the kids," I offered.

I hurried through the hallway to the library to find four sleeping kids, and Ellie standing on the coffee table licking the last bit of icing off of a cupcake wrapper. And from the looks of it, that was at least her seventh cupcake. Before she could see me, I ran back to get all the adults and my camera.

"You guys have to see this!" I loud whispered to them.

They all followed me down the hall, where I showed them their sleeping children, Ellie's cupcake wrappers, and Ellie now dancing on the coffee, face covered in purple icing.

"WHEN IT GETS LOUD, I TURN IT UP, OH YOU SHAKE IT UP AND DOWN LIKE A PARTY IN HAAARLEM!" she sang. I think she was singing Harlem by New Politcs, my current favorite song.

I snapped a picture and then started to videotape her singing and dancing. This could come in handy for when she's older. Right now though, she could care less that we were watching her, nonetheless _videotaping_ her. We couldn't contain our laughter, so eventually we were all bursting with laughter.

Charlie and Marissa went in and grabbed their kids, and Billy swung Leah over his shoulder still chuckling. I yelled goodbye as they left out the front door. Ellie had yet to stop singing, until Casey came up behind her and tickled her. She burst out laughing with an adorable giggle until she crashed into his arms, unable to handle his tickling.

Autumn woke up and walked over to me, holding her arms up for me to pick her up. I held her on my hip until she whispered in my ear, "Ellie is crazy. She hid the cupcakes in the top of her dress," before she fell asleep on my shoulder.

"Casey, look in the front of Ellie's dress."

He looked down before saying, "Ellie, what did you do?!"

In between her laughs, she said, "I hid cupcakes in my dress so we could eat them during the movie, but everybody fell asleep so I had to eat them all myself!" before laughing hysterically.

Oh my lord, that child is a piece of work. I put Autumn in her bed, and then went to help Casey bathe Ellie, which was never an easy task. I went into the bathroom and saw Ellie standing naked in the tub, singing into a hairbrush, while Casey tried to wash all of the purple icing off her, but it was just spreading around, not actually going away.

"I CRASHED MY CAR INTO A BRIDGE AND WATCHED AND LET IT BURN! I LOVE IT! I DON'T CARE!" Ellie sang.

I couldn't help but laugh at how spontaneous and energetic she was. She was the definition of unpredictable. Some parents might find this frustrating, but I loved it. She kept me on my toes.

We finally cleaned her off and got her into bed. I'm pretty sure she fell right asleep. Casey and I went back downstairs to drink a glass of wine and talk to unwind before we went to bed.

"So, what do you think?" asked Casey.

"'Bout what?" I said back in between sips of wine.

"Anything."

"I think I have the best daughters in the world, I have the best husband, I love my job, i'm just bathing myself in all my lifes glory," I said with a laugh, "When did Ellie get so wild?"

"She's always been like that. Remember when she was still only one, and she would climb out of her crib and run into our room to jump on the bed? She's always been a daredevil, and she always will be. I wonder where she got it from," he asked with a smirk.

"I was not like that when I was little! I may have been brash when I was older, and I still am, but I did not jump out of trees when I was four years old, nor did I eat eight cupcakes in one night!" I said, exasperated.

"You may not have done exactly those things, but according to these pictures your Grams gave me, you did some pretty similar things," he said grinning from ear to ear.

He held out a small stack of photos for me to see. There was one of me with a bunch of shredded toilet paper, one of me on Halloween with a billion candy wrappers surrounding me, fast asleep. One of me jumping off the couch in mid-air, and finally, one of me giving Marissa a piggy back ride when we were about five years old. That last one really got me. I hoped that one day Ellie and Autumn would be as good of friends as Marissa and I, if not already.

I looked up from the pictures and said, "I guess we are just alike, that means she's in for it for life," I chuckled.

"So i've been thinking…" he said slowly, "and we don't have to if you don't want to, but if you're willing, I think we should have more kids."

"I think we should too, but if they're anything like Ellie, we're screwed!"

**I tried to make Ellie just like Sammy, idk if it worked but whateverXD please leave me reviews! I can take constructive criticism! **


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey guys, we're home!" I said as I walked through the front door.

"Mommy Mommy Mommy I missed you!" cried Autumn as she ran towards me from the kitchen.

She hugged my leg tightly, so that she wouldn't disturb the sleeping baby in my arms. We named him Logan Casey Acosta, born just two days earlier on August 23. We were just getting home from the hospital. We heard someone come bounding down the stairs, and I knew it could be no other than Ellie. She made her usual grand entrance, this time wearing her tutu Batman costume. She always said that when she grows up, she wants to be Batman. She practically lived in that costume when we let her, but that did not include school or softball, so it was not most of the time.

"No need to fear, Batman's hear!" yelled Ellie, "Now let me have a look at the new earthling!"

I went go sit down on the couch so that Autumn and Ellie could get a good look at their new baby brother. He had dark brown hair, and big, bright blue eyes, but other than that, he was Casey's exact replica. He was a super quiet, extremely chill baby that only cried when he was hungry or needed changed. He slept a lot of time, but when he was awake, his eyes just wandered around the room, and he never made a sound. Casey was super happy that it was a boy, and extremely glad that he was calm, because I don't think we could have handled another Ellie.

Autumn cooed over her baby brother, and I knew that she would be a wonderful older sister. She commented how beautiful his blue eyes were, and I joked with Casey, saying that if we had another baby, it might have blonde hair, and then all of our kids would have different hair colors. He nodded, but he continued to beam proudly at his new born son. I knew him and Logan would have a much better relationship than Casey and his Dad had had.

Marissa came out of the kitchen. She had been staying with the girls since yesterday while Casey and I were at the hospital.

"I just finished the cookies, now let me see the new baby!" she laughed. Marissa was definitely the fun aunt who always made treats and played games. All of the kids loved her.

She picked up Logan, and I could tell she was surprised by how dark his hair was, and how light his eyes were.

"Casey, he looks exactly like you. So handsome!"

"Now I have two mini-mes," he said, glancing toward the kitchen where Ellie was snatching cookies off the baking sheet.

She handed the baby off to Casey, and Logan began to smile as Casey bounced him up and down on his knee.

"He's so adorable!" Marissa squealed. She really hadn't changed that much.

"Thanks for staying here with them," I said, "It really means a lot to me. How did you handle Ellie?"

"It was the cookies. I told her I wouldn't make them unless she was good all weekend, and from what I saw, she was pretty good, except for a few shenanigans that they were both in together."

When she said this, Autumn looked down at her feet in shame, but Ellie smiled wide with her mouth full of cookie. That right there is the basic difference between Autumn and Ellie: Ellie has no shame, but Autumn is very shy. Complete opposites.

Right now though, they were checking out Logan. They were completely familiar with babies, having four "cousins:" Billy and Holly's two kids, and Marissa and Charlie's two kids. All four of them were younger, so they knew what to expect. He was still smiling, but this time because Casey was tickling his belly. It was the most adorable thing to watch, the girls laughing at him smiling, and Casey just beaming with pride.

"Where do you think he got that hair from?" Marissa asked.

"It's hard to say, it could be from my Dad, but we'll never know. I'm just glad I have them, all of them," I said a little sadly.

"Your Mom would be proud of you, you know. And i'll be damned if your Dad wouldn't be," she said. Marissa always knew how to cheer me up. "I'm going to leave you guys alone now, do you want to meet for lunch on Wednesday?"

"Sure! And Marissa, thank you so much for staying with them, it means the world."

"Don't worry about it Sammy. I'll see you guys later!" And with a wave, she was gone.

Later that night, after we had finished the girls' homework and put them to bed, Casey and I sat in the living room with Logan. He was in Casey's lap, wearing his little football pajamas.

"I guess this makes three," said Casey.

"Yeah, I guess it does," I said with a smile.

"How many more, 5? 6?"

"Um, lets stick with one or two. I think we have our hands full for now."

"We'll see about that," he said with a smirk, "I remember when the girls were this small, so cute and vulnerable, although Ellie was still pretty wild then."

"What are we going to do with that child," I said with a head shake.

"Nothing you can do. She'll always be like that. She is exactly like you, you know. That same feisty, fun loving spirit you have, it's there in her too. Now Autumn and Logan need to catch a little of it."

"Ellie must have just overdosed," I said, this time full out laughing.

"Well I think it's time for us to get to bed, you look exhausted," he said, carefully lifting Logan and craddling him in the nook of his arm.

When we made it upstairs, and laid Logan down in his crib, Casey came over and enveloped me in a bear hug.

"I love you more than you'll ever know," he whispered in my ear. He kissed the top of my head, and we laid down to go to sleep.

**Yay! another Cammy babyXD and if you're wondering I named Logan after Logan Lerman because he is the hottest sexiest guy i've ever seen and you can look him up online but he's mine so you can't take himXD**


	9. Chapter 9

"Casey!" I yelled from the upstairs bathroom.

I heard him come running up the stairs, carrying a 10 month old Logan, and two six year old girls trailing behind him.

"Hey, can you guys go to the playroom while I talk to Daddy about something?"

"Why, you got a seeeeeeecret?" asked the always boisterous Ellie.

I didn't answer, but the two giggling girls raced each other down the hallway. I looked down nervously at the positive pregnancy test in my pocket. Could we even handle this right now?

"What's up hon?" Casey asked while trying to burp Logan.

"You know how I said we should wait to have more kids?"

He nodded his head.

"Yeah, well I kinda can't keep that promise," I looked down at my feet in shame.

"Wait you mean, what? You're pregnant?" he grinned.

I was surprised. I didn't think he'd be this happy.

"Yeah!" I said, pulling the test out of my pocket.

"That's great! That's good news!" he said laughing.

"It really is," I stood on my toes so I could kiss his cheek.

**Super duper short chapter! so sorry! They will be getting much longer! I swear! the ore reviews I get the longer the chapters will be:)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Casey, I really wish you wouldn't leave," I said, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Baby, I have to. But you have Marissa and you know Billy will come by anytime you need him too," he said, leaning down to kiss my cheek.

"But what if I need you," I sobbed into his shirt.

"Well, you know i'm just a phone call and an hour long car ride away, but I know you and the kids will be just fine here. And i'll be back for Christmas in a week."

"I know, but it just seems so far away!"

"I have to go now, or else i'll be late, but i'll call you as soon as I get there, ok?"

"Okay," I wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"I love you both," meaning me and the baby I've been carrying for seven months now.

"Guys! Come give Daddy a hug goodbye!"

In came running two laughing seven year old girls, and a one year old boy. They were all racing each other to the door.

"Bye Daddy! I'll see you in a little while!" said Autumn.

"He's not Daddy, he's Batman!" cried Ellie.

"Dada," said a giggling Logan, holding his arms out to be picked up.

"Bye buddy," Casey said as he kissed Logan's forehead.

Casey put him down, and bent down so he could hug Autumn and Ellie. He told them goodbye, and kissed them on the side of the head.

"I'll see you guys in a week, okay? Make sure you're good, so Santa Clause brings you lots of presents!" he got into his car and drove away.

Logan began to whimper at the sight of his Daddy leaving, so I picked him up and uncomfortably rested him on my hip, maneuvering around the bulge that was now my stomach. It was the middle of of December, only a week until Christmas. The kids were all glum that Casey had left, so I quickly came up with something to cheer them up.

"How about I call Aunt Marissa, and she can bring the kids over and we can all make sugar cookies and put up Christmas decorations?"

"Yes yes yes!" the girls said, jumping up and down.

I called Marissa and she said she would be over in fifteen minutes with the kids. She still had two kids Jack and Willow, but she was seven months pregnant, just like me.

Casey was leaving to shoot the latest Batman movie in Hollywood. This was a major break for him, and it would bring in a lot of money, so he wouldn't have to shoot another movie for a long time. He was starring as Batman. I really didn't want him to leave for such a long time, mostly because I wasn't on maternity leave yet so I had to go to work at the police station every day, but Officer Borsch knew I had three kids to watch, and another on the way, so he said he would let me off a couple weeks early while Casey was gone.

Like all the others, Casey and I were waiting to find out the gender until birth, although I can usually tell whether it's a girl or a boy. I'm pretty sure this ones a boy, though I can't say for sure.

Marissa arrived, and we cut the cookie dough into shapes, baked them in the oven, and left the kids to ice and sprinkle them. We sat down in the living to chat for a while.

"I really don't know how you do it, Sammy. You've got twins that are seven years old, a toddler, your seven months pregnant, you have a full time job, and your husbands away working. How do you even balance that all and still have time to sleep?" she asked me.

"I guess my life is kind of the way I think, scattered and crazy? If you put it that way, it makes my life seem like total chaos. But the girls are off at school all day, and I enrolled them in the after school program, though lord knows how long Ellie will be able to stay in there, Logan's at daycare from 9-5, and i'm at work all day. Officer Borsch goes easy on me, he knows my situation, and sometimes he lets me bring Logan in for a half day so all the officers can see him."

"Did you decide on what you are going to do for a nursery yet?" she asked.

"Well if it's a boy, we'll just put him in with Logan, but if it's a girl, I guess we'll fix the guest bedroom into a nursery, since the girls have the other room."

"I can't believe you and Casey never find out the genders, don't you get curious, or feel unprepared?"

"Sometimes, yeah, but I like to be surprised, and I don't like names to be forced or thought over so much, I like them to just come to me when I see the baby for the first time," I told her, "Besides, you're never really fully prepared."

I heard some giggling and laughing from the kitchen, so I got up to go check on the kids. But just as I did, I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen.

"Oh god, jesus, what the heck? Ow!"

"What's wrong Sammy?" Marissa asked nervously.

"I don't know, I just got a really bad cramp, I guess."

But just as said that, I felt a trickle of water fall down the side of my leg.

"Oh god no, not again. Early? I already had twins early, now this baby?"

"What? You're going into labor?" she asked surprisedly.

"Yeah. Here, you can stay here with the kids, i'll call Billy and tell him to take me down to the hospital. Hopefully he's home from work by now."

I quickly grabbed the phone and called Billy.

"Hey Billy, it's Sammy."

"Hey Sammy Keye-sta, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Do you think you could swing by and take me to the hospital? My water broke."

"Oh um yeah, sure thing, I'll be right there."

"Thanks so much Billy, I'll be waiting outside."

He came by the house five minutes later in his car, and rushed out to open the door for me. Such a gentleman.

"Are you okay, Sammy?" he asked from the front seat of the car.

"Yeah, yeah i'm fine, just hurts," I said with a groan.

"It's okay, we're only two minutes out from the hospital."

The rest of the car ride was silent, mostly because of the groans I was trying to hold in, from the shooting pain that went up and down my abdomen.

"And we're here," he said as he parked the car and rushed around to the side to help me out.

"Thanks Billy."

When we got inside and the doctor checked me and settled me into a room, I grabbed my cell phone out of my bag so I could call Casey.

"Sammy? Is everything alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah everything's fine. Now don't freak out, but i'm going into labor. The kids are fine, they're with Marissa. Don't rush too much to get home, i'm sure it won't be here for a while."

"Okay, i'm turning around to go back home right now. I'll see you in 45 minutes!"

"Okay i'll see you then!"

For the next hour, Billy and I just talked about work and the kids, just life in general. They had given me meds, so I couldn't feel the pain too much anymore. The doctor came in after about 30 minutes. He just checked on my stats, and after writing some things down, said, "You're almost ready to go!"

"To go where?" I asked him.

"To have the baby," he said, chuckling a little bit.

"Oh no, we need to wait for my husband to get here," I said hurriedly.

"Well tell him to drive fast! This baby's coming soon!"

I quickly called Casey and told him that he needed to hurry, that I was ready to deliver. He had just turned into the parking lot and was going to go get checked in. He hurried into the room and walked over to kiss me on the cheek.

"Hey baby, is everything good?"

"Yeah, the doctor said it would only be about 20 more minutes."

"Gosh, another premature baby. I was definitely not expecting this today."

"Me neither. I was just going to eat a bunch of sugar cookies and watch Netflix after the kids went to bed. I was not anticipating delivering a baby."

"I'm going to go to the waiting room now guys. Holly said she'll be here in a little while, so we'll see you guys in a couple hours," Billy said as he walked towards the door.

"See you later Billy!" I called after him.

"Are you guys ready to go?" asked the doctor.

"Yep," we said together.

**Idk why I decided to make her have the baby early again, but it's my fanfic so whatevsXD please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Baby number four was born on December 19 at 3:11 AM. She weighed just 5 lbs. It was a girl, after all. She came out kicking and wailing, just like Ellie had. She was perfectly healthy, not a thing wrong with her. I was so exhausted, I fell asleep holding her in my arms just 15 minutes after she was born.

I woke up a couple hours later, to see Casey, Billy, Holly, Charlie, and Marissa all in the hospital room. Casey was holding the new baby. When he saw that I was awake, he handed her to me. She was a beautiful tiny thing, with blonde, almost white hair, but I couldn't see what her eyes looked like just yet.

Everybody gave us the standard congratulations, before Marissa asked her usual question, "What are you going to name her?"

"I think we decided on Elizabeth Eloise," I said glancing at Casey. He nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Sammy that's an adorable name! So traditional and pretty!" Marissa squealed.

They stayed for about an hour, before they left us alone so they could get some sleep. I scooted over so that Casey could lay in the bed with me and the baby.

"Where are these children getting these hair colors from?" I joked.

"I don't know, but I bet you she has the darkest of blue eyes, almost purple," he said.

"I bet she's either got light blue eyes, or light green eyes," I said, teasing him.

"We'll see about that," he said with a smirk.

As if on cue, her eyes opened just the slightest bit, but enough for us to see that they were the palest green color before white. So striking and beautiful. I could tell that she would have looks that girls would envy when she is older.

"Her face looks exactly like yours," Casey said, "Same nose, same eye set, same adorable little chin. She's our christmas baby."

"I guess she is," I said happily.

We fell asleep in the hospital bed, still holding Lizzie in our arms. We decided that Elizabeth was too long to call her all the time, so we were going to call her Lizzie most of the time. We all slept soundly, until Grams and Hudson brought in Ellie, Autumn, and Logan to come see their new little sister. As soon as Logan saw Casey, he said, "Daddy!" and held out his arms to be held. Casey got up from the bed and picked him up.

"Is it a bat baby? Cuz you know, Daddy is Batman and all…" Ellie trailed off.

"No, it's your new little sister. Come over here and see her," I told them both.

"Momma she looks just like you!" Autumn squealed, "What are ya gonna name her?"

"Her first name is Elizabeth, and her middle name is Eloise, but we're going to call her Lizzie for short. Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes yes yes!" cried Autumn.

Casey put Logan down so he could give Lizzie to Autumn, who was sitting on a chair beside my bed. Logan started to whimper, so I picked him up and sat him on my lap.

"Were you a good boy?" I asked him, kissing his thick head of dark brown hair.

"Cookies!" was all he said back, so i'm assuming Marissa let them eat quite a bit.

Casey was taking pictures of Autumn and Ellie holding little Lizzie, and, of course, Ellie was either giving Autumn bunny ears, sticking out her tongue, or both at the same time. Classic Ellie. Lizzie's eyes were open now, and you could really see how light and sparkly they were. You couldn't help but be amazed when you looked into them.

"You guys have done it again it again, another beautiful little baby," said Grams.

"None of them would be here if it weren't for you, and in more ways than one."

"Oh hush, Samantha," she said with a shy smile.

We took Lizzie home around dinner time the next day. She was perfectly healthy, and we'd done this three times already, so there wasn't really any reason for us to stay. She was a quiet baby, always just watching with her wandering green eyes, but when she cried, boy did she wail. It was almost frightening how loudly she cried sometimes. Other than that, our schedule adjusted well, and life went back to the way it used to be.

A couple days after we brought Lizzie home, we realized that the picture we had taken for our Christmas cards was not up to date. I was extremely pregnant in the picture, and of course, Lizzie was just not in it at all. So we called Billy over to take a picture so we could redo the card. It was snowing that day, which was very rare for Santa Martina. We took the picture in our very wooded backyard. Autumn was wearing a red peacoat with a matching hat, that made her green eyes pop; Ellie had on her green and white striped hooded coat, and had let me put her hair in a bun so she would look good in the picture; Logan had on an argyle sweater and a grey coat; and lastly, I had dressed Lizzie in her little elf outfit, complete with hat and coat. Casey was dressed similarly to Logan, and I had on a coat like Autumn's.

The pictures didn't turn out exactly like expected, but things like that never do. Ellie was hanging upside down from her tree, but smiled nice and pretty. Casey and I sat with our legs crossed underneath her, while Autumn stood behind us with her hands up, jazz-hands style. Casey held Logan in his lap, while I held Lizzie. I leaned over and kissed Casey on the cheek as Billy took the picture. It wasn't perfect, but neither is our family.

The message on the card said, "Happy Holidays from the Acostas: Casey, Sammy, Ellie, Autumn, Logan, and Lizzie." I thought they turned out great in the end, and really the only people we send these to that we don't see on a regular basis were Casey's family, and who cares about them anyway? It's not like they made an effort.

Christmas was over in the blink of an eye, much to the kids' disappointment. Grams and Hudson, had gone on a little vacation to the mountains, so we just stayed home. The kids opened presents and ate cookies, we watched the "A Christmas Story" marathon on TBS, and just enjoyed being together as a family. I wanted to be around Casey as much as possible, because he would have to go back to filming in a week.

Time flies by so fast, sometimes I just like to sit back and look at everything I have, everything Casey and I have done together. It seems like just yesterday the twins were born, or it was Logan's first birthday, and I can't help but think that in the blink of an eye, Ellie and Autumn will be starting college, or it will be Lizzie's first day of school. And I see Casey giving Ellie a piggyback ride, and tickling Logan into hysterics, and then dancing with Autumn, and after all of that, leaning over to kiss Lizzie on the forehead, and I think to myself, that I could never live without him, ever.

**You know what to do! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ok this isn't a chapter, but I was wondering how long you guys think I should make the story. And def tell me if it's not good! Because i really want to improve! Comment what you think!

Love always,

Cam


End file.
